Decisions To Be Made
by chewy chewy
Summary: This is a three part Abby Fic. Part #2 is for Carby fans. Part #3 will be made, and it will be an alternate ending, for Luby fans. These are supposed to take place in the beginning of season 8.
1. Decisions To Be Made

"Decisions to be made" Fan fiction  
By: Amy C. AKA Chewychewy13  
  
DISCLAIMER: "ER," and nothing else that has to do with this fan fiction, doesn't belong  
to me. I'm not making a profit or anything like that. This is only being used for  
entertainment purposes.  
  
NOTE: This is another season premiere of mine, it is supposed to take place as episode  
8.1 It is mostly a Carter Abby fic!  
  
THANK YOUS: Thank you to those of you who are reading this. If you have any  
questions or comments you can email me at alcapaul@hotmail.com. Have fun reading!!  
................................................................................................................................................  
.....  
  
Abby awoke early this morning. Well, actually, she wasn't even able to sleep. She still  
had been thinking about what  
Carter had told her. About not wanting to be friends with Abby. She wasn't sure what he  
had meant. She was wandering, though. Did he mean that he really secretly liked her?   
He did drive with her to Oklahoma, maybe he did that because he liked her more than a  
friend.  
  
"Well, he obviously meant that he liked me, because he had said he didn't want to wish  
bad things about Luka and I." Abby had thought to herself.  
  
Abby didn't know what to do. Since Carter liked her, and she was in a promising  
relationship with Luka, what would she do. "  
Luka is pretty dark, even considering that he had lightened up. Carter was always in a  
pretty good mood, considering that he, himself had been brutally attacked. Carter is  
really cute, too." Abby thought later  
  
After much longer of thinking time went by, Abby realized it was after 6 A.M. Her shift  
starts in less than an hour. A while later, Abby arrived at County to find Dr. Carter with a  
birthday cake with her name on it.  
  
"Happy birthday, Abby! And good morning." Carter said, cheerfully.  
  
"Well, thank you! I pretty much forgot it was my birthday. But, I thought you were mad  
at me, or something." Abby said.  
  
"Well, I think the word mad, is to strong. I mean, I wasn't mad, I was just a little  
frustrated with my life. Because I think something like you going back to med school is  
for only you to decide, and here you were bringing that and your problems with Luka to  
me. I was just a little confused. But, can we forget about that? I just want to be your  
friend again." Carter pleaded.  
  
"So you weren't mad at me? I think that's really good. And guess what? I've decided, on  
my own, to stay as a nurse. Most nurses aren't really recognized, but we do really save  
lives. Plus I just don't really want to go back to med school, I can save money by not  
worrying about tuition." Abby said.  
  
"Okay. So what is it, your 40th, or 50th birthday?" Carter joked.  
  
"Well, now I don't know if I want to be your friend, Carter! It's my 37th birthday, but  
don't announce it please!" Abby said.  
  
"Oh, well. So does that mean that I can announce a fake age, like 48??" Carter joked.  
  
"Well, no! Carter! And anyway, I believe that you have a patient, in curtain area 2.   
Really crabby kid, lots of gory puke, he's all yours!" Abby said.  
  
"Ahh, ick! Well, I'll see you later, Abby, happy 37th birthday!!!" Carter shouted.  
  
As the hours passed, Carter apologized to Abby about his "weirdness" earlier.  
  
"Hey Abby! I'm sorry I was acting a little strange this morning. I had a little too much  
coffee and espresso this morning. Plus I was acting weird, because, I wasn't ever mad at  
you at all. Its just because........Abby, I think I like you. I mean, you practically saved my  
life. You have since helped me with my drug problems. You've been a great friend."   
Carter confessed.  
  
"Well, then, I don't really know what to say. I've always thought of you as a really good  
friend, but as you know, I've been seeing Luka. He's a great guy and I don't want to hurt  
him." Abby said.  
  
Carter really didn't say much after that. Later, hours passed, and it was time for Abby to  
go home. She had dealt with a lot of surprises that day, not many, but one interesting one.   
She got home to find a candle-lit dinner.   
  
"It was Luka's day off. He did apparently have some spare time on his hands." Abby  
thought to herself.  
  
"Happy birthday Abby! I cooked a special dinner just for me and you on your birthday."   
Luka said.  
  
"Hmm...you did, didn't you?" Abby said as she kissed Luka.  
  
"Yes...Its done. I hope you like fast food, because the dinner I cooked, well, got cooked a  
little too long." Luka joked.  
  
"I didn't know that fast food restaurants made fancy food." Abby joked with Luka.  
  
"Yeah, apparently, sautéed meats, rice and other things was their special." Luka joked,  
again.  
  
About half an hour later, they finished their dinner. They began talking.  
  
"Luka, that was very good, I appreciate a good birthday present." Abby said.  
  
"Your welcome, but who ever said that the dinner was the present?" Luka suspiciously  
said.  
  
"Oh, it isn't?" Abby asked.  
  
"No." Luka said.  
  
As Luka reached into his pockets, he pulled out an engagement ring.  
  
"Abby, we may not have been dating for so long. But I know you, trust you, and now  
love you. I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I would love the  
thought of you being my wife. Abby, will you marry me?" Luka proposed.  
  
And that's the end. Abby deals with two shocks for a day. She has to make a decision.   
Well she go with Carter, someone who will do anything for her, and always be on her  
side? Or, will she pick Luka, someone who will always love her and look out for her?   
  
  
  
~I will probably start writing another part soon, but maybe you can send in your  
suggestions!! That would be wonderful. You can email them at alcapaul@hotmail.com  
  
And I know that this might not be the best written fanfic, but I just wrote it, in like 20  
minutes or less. I can work out the "bugs" if you have any suggestions.~  
  
Amy 


	2. Decisions To Be Made, Again

"Decisions to be made, part 2" Fan fiction  
By: Amy C. AKA Chewychewy13  
  
DISCLAIMER: "ER," and nothing else that has to do with this fan fiction, doesn't belong  
to me. I'm not making a profit or anything like that. This is only being used for  
entertainment purposes.  
  
NOTE: This is another season premiere of mine. It is supposed to take place as episode  
8.2 It is mostly a Carter, Abby, and Luka Fan Fiction.  
  
THANK YOUS: Thank you to those of you who are reading this. If you have any  
questions or comments you can email me at alcapaul@hotmail.com. Have fun reading!!  
................................................................................................  
  
Previously on ER:  
  
"Hey Abby! I'm sorry I was acting a little strange this morning. I had a little too much  
coffee and espresso this morning. Plus I was acting weird, because, I wasn't ever mad at  
you at all. Its just because........Abby, I think I like you. I mean, you practically saved my  
life. You have since helped me with my drug problems. You've been a great friend."   
Carter confessed.  
  
"Well, then, I don't really know what to say. I've always thought of you as a really good  
friend, but as you know, I've been seeing Luka. He's a great guy and I don't want to hurt  
him." Abby said.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Abby, we may not have been dating for so long. But I know you, trust you, and now  
love you. I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I would love the  
thought of you being my wife. Abby, will you marry me?" Luka proposed.  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................  
  
"So, what do you say?" Luka asked.  
  
"Um....I honestly don't know, Luka." Abby said.  
  
"Well how come?" Luka wondered.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I had a failed marriage with my ex-husband, it was a very terrible divorce. I guess I don't want to get caught in that again." Abby said.  
  
"Okay. That's fine with me if you want to wait it off." Luka said, sympatheticly.  
  
"Well.....I don't want to 'wait it off', either. I think we should just cool it down for a while." Abby said.  
  
"Why? I mean, we're great together, you were great support to me last year. You know, that tragic accident on our first date?" Luka said.  
  
"Yes, I know that's why it's so hard, Luka. But I really should tell you one reason why I'm doing this." Abby said.  
  
"What is it, then?" Luka asked.  
  
"Well, um Carter said that he likes me today. And he means more than a friend-way. I'm not sure what to do." Abby confessed.  
  
"Do you like him back?" Luka asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm so confused with all of this, its really complicated. I haven't really thought of him that way, but I'm not sure." Abby said, with a slight bit of guilt in her voice.  
  
"Well, if you think it is best for everyone, we should just stop seeing each other." Luka said supportively.  
  
"I really appreciate that, Luka. I guess I could use a break, you know to think things out. And you don't know how believably sorry I am with this, I didn't mean to spoil everything with you." Abby said.  
  
"No, I really think it's my fault, anyway. I was pushing this relationship farther than it can go. I shouldn't have asked." Luka said.  
  
"No, it was my fault. I should get going though. I WILL miss you." Abby said, as she kissed Luka one more time, and left his hotel.  
  
"I know." Luka said quietly to himself, after Abby had left.  
  
After that, Abby just went and walked out by Lake Michigan. She did some thinking there. She decided to spend more time with Carter, because she believed that there can be something promising there.  
  
"People have even said that Luka and I didn't really have chemistry." Abby thought to herself, as she was returning home.  
  
When Abby got back to her place, there was a message on the phone:  
  
"Hey, Abby! Its Carter. I've been thinking about what you said, about Luka. You know, how you don't want to hurt him and anything. So, I just want you to forget what I said, because I'm Carter, I'll be fine. Talk to you later!" Carter said in the message.  
  
Just Abby hearing that Carter didn't want to be with her, made Abby just want to go over to Carter's place and confess her very secret feelings to him. Because, those feelings are so secret, that Abby just found them out herself.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to call him. But it's after 1:30 A.M. I guess I'll just have to talk to him tomorrow morning when we're both on." Abby thought to herself.  
  
After Abby went to sleep, she kept on having the same dream:  
Her and Carter were dating, for a while. He proposed to her, she said yes. They both were very happy then. Abby kept on waking up after those dreams. She would be a little sad, because, well, they weren't together just yet. And she JUST broke up with Luka. So, if there was going to be any of that stuff, it would be a long ways away.  
  
Just a few hours later, it was time for Abby to return to work. She would then plan on telling Carter something that she just had to tell him. She bumped into him in the supply room a while after she had checked on.  
  
"Hey Carter." Abby said.  
  
"Oh hi, Abby! Sorry to bump into you there. Say, did you get my message that I left for you on the phone? I was hoping that you would get it as soon as possible." Carter said.  
  
"That's fine. And, yeah, I got your message. And I have to tell you something. John...." Abby said, before Carter interrupted her.  
  
"Wait, hold on there... You called me John. Maybe this is something really important to hear. Sorry I interrupted you though, I just got a little carried away." Carter said.  
  
"Well, anyway, I heard your message. But before I heard that, I dumped Luka. He proposed to me, but I dumped him. Why? Because I decided I needed time without him, to think. Well, I did my thinking, and I want to spend more time with you. Then I heard your message, and I just really wanted to be with you. I mean, if there wasn't really a 'rule' on when to call people, I would have called you right in the middle of the night." Abby confessed to Carter. Who looked very shocked.  
  
"You know, I really wasn't expecting that, I don't know why, but I wasn't. But I really think that we would make a great couple. We seem so right for each other, and we have been through similar things in life, you know? Remember that time when I just got back and you agreed to become my sponser? I think that was one of the best times I had with you, we just 'clicked' you know?" Carter said.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do know. I just never realized it until now. And one of the best parts, is, well, you're cute!!" Abby said.  
  
"Yeah, so are you!" Carter said that, and then, Abby kissed him.  
  
"I just thought that I should kiss you. To let it be clear that I now like you." Abby said.  
  
"Oh, so then, If I kiss you back, would it mean that I really like you?" Carter joked as he kissed Abby more passionately.  
  
"Yes, I guess it would." Abby said.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Hey, Carby fans, that was written for you! Luby fans, don't think I'm cheatin' ya, I will write another differend ending soon!! But for now, this is the Carter and Abby ending. Thank you all for reading!!!  
  
  
Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
